Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to multiplex plunger pumps used to pump well stimulation fluids at high volumes and very high pressures and, in particular, to a modular fluid end for multiplex plunger pumps.
Description of the Related Art
Multiplex plunger pumps are commonly used in the oil and gas industry and are well known in the art. They have a fluid end and a power end that drives the fluid end. Multiplex plunger pumps used to pump well stimulation fluids generally have power ends rated at 2,000 horse power or more. The fluid ends of those pumps frequently have a service life of less than 200 hours because the well stimulation fluids are generally abrasive and/or corrosive and must often be pumped at rates of up to 100 bbl/minute and pressures of 10,000 psi or more.
Multiplex plunger pump fluid ends are either monoblock or modular constructions. Many improvements for extending the service life and/or facilitating the maintenance of both types have been invented. However, short service life and/or complex maintenance requirements persist.
There therefore exists a need for a fluid end for a multiplex plunger pump that is simpler and less costly to manufacture and maintain than other multiplex plunger pump fluid ends that are currently available.